Hybrid and electric vehicles include high voltage battery packs that provide power to a traction motor and other vehicle components. The large size and weight of the battery packs presents various challenges with respect to packaging of the battery pack in the vehicle. Various vehicle designs have positioned battery packs in the rear of the vehicle generally behind the passenger cabin to meet design goals with respect to comfort, handling, etc.